


Leaving Home Can Be Murder

by AnonEhouse



Series: Battling Coronavirus (varied fandoms) [20]
Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: COVID-19, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Gen, Horror, Mild Horror, Quarantine, Stay Home, social distancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/AnonEhouse
Summary: Assorted horror characters join in a short PSA to encourage people to stay home.
Series: Battling Coronavirus (varied fandoms) [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676572
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Leaving Home Can Be Murder

**Author's Note:**

> I do not watch horror, so this is a google collection of various characters I thought would scare me into staying at home, if I already wasn't.
> 
> Which I am...
> 
> Haven't left my property since March 17... I've been making face masks for charity, so at least I'm keeping busy.

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

**This is a PSA brought to you by the People In Your Neighborhood.**

The Joker pops up out of a box, and grins.

He sings, "I'm in your neighborhood."

Jason Vorhees appears and waves his machete. "In your neighborhood!"

Chucky climbs up Joker's shoulder to twirl his knife. "In YOUR neighborhood!"

Pinhead taps his wickedly curved blade against Chucky's knife. "We're the people that you'll meet..."

A chorus joins in of serial killers," If you're walking down the street!"

"Breaking 

Quar-

An-

TINE!"

"But if you must go out..." Michael Myers reaches up to his face, to pull off his Captain Kirk mask. What lies behind it is so horrible the scene blanks out.

The image returns with Michael remasked and the others looking at him in admiration.

Hannibal Lector concludes by singing, "Don't forget your mask!"

'Sheriff Winston' laughs, a truly hair-raising hysterical cackle, and says, "That'll make the little bastards hide under their beds."

Joker says, "We're still filming, Charlie!"

"Oh, sorry, I was supposed to be singing." The 'sheriff' lifts his riot gun and aims it at the camera. "You know what? I don't like singing. I don't like crowds. So why'nt you just stay home." 

His grin is the last thing seen as the PSA concludes.


End file.
